1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel strains of the fungus Rhizopus oryzae and uses thereof.
2. Background Art
Lactic acid and its salts can be used as components of food, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and agrichemicals. For example, lactic acid has been used in the production of confectionary products, beer, wine, dairy products, soft drinks, jams, salad dressings, and biodegradable polymers.
Lactic acid can be produced by synthetic or fermentative methods. In synthetic methods, lactonitrile is converted to lactic acid. In fermentative methods, bacteria or other microorganisms produce lactic acid as they metabolize carbon-containing materials. For example, homofermentative bacteria such as Lactobacillus, Streptococcus, or Pediococcus can metabolize a carbon source, e.g., a carbohydrate, to produce lactic acid.